Riley
Hi! My name is Zack. I live with my mom, dad, and my younger sister, Riley. No, this story isn't about her. It's about the doll my grandmother had, and it shared the same name: Riley. And with that, I know that my sister was given that name for a reason. You see, it all started when my uncle, aunt, and mother were almost out of high school. It was Mother's Day, and they gave her a toddler sized doll as a present, and she loved it. Soon, my mom, and aunt were arguing who should name their first daughter after the doll. So they said whoever gave birth to a girl first, could name her Riley. Of course, my mom was the first to have a baby girl. When I saw her, my baby sister, in my mother's arms, she had a big "angel's kiss" (a big red-ish pink mark) on her forhead. Years later, when my sister was a toddler herself, my grandmother showed us the doll. Riley practiclly bounced off the walls. My grandma told her she could take care of her whenever we visited (She still does today). But when I saw the doll for the first time, I was... confused. The doll, as I said before, was toddler sized. It wore a white shirt covered with, I guess, assorted polka dots, jeans, and a blue fishing cap. It was somewhat stuffed, except for some plastic holding its legs firm so it could stand. But the thing that confused me in the first place, was that its hands were lifted to its face, as if it was... crying. My little sister took the doll, and played with it for the rest of the time we visited. It's been 7 years since that happened, so I never really paid any attention to the doll. But just yesterday, it all summed up. It's all clear now. Last night, in the bedroom, only illuminated by a red light, I decided to get a glass of water. So I got up, and went downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I turned to the kitchen and fetched my glass of water. When I drank my water, I went back to the steps. But before I could go upstairs, I heard something stir, and I turned around, and saw the doll, Riley, putting her hands down to her sides. Its hands dripping with tears. Its cap, covering its face (if it even had one). "Don't be scared," it whispered. "I'm apart of your sister. I.' Am'. Her. The only thing is... why is she happy?" I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear. Then it said those final words: "Sorrow is the only option." Then, it started to cry. It put its hands back to its face, and the crying, slowly died out. And that's when I realized: this doll cursed my family. After I ran upstairs, I thought, How is this THING apart of my sister? This doll was a side to Riley that I didn't want to see. But even if I say that, that's all this doll will turn to. Misery. Sadness. Sorrow... Category:Items/Objects